During operation, magnetic resonance apparatuses have high noise levels which can cause discomfort for a patient located in an imaging region of the magnetic resonance apparatus for the purposes of an examination. These high noise levels are generated inside a magnet unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus. The sound waves are transmitted by a gradient system in the magnet unit to a main magnet in the magnet unit. The noise is transmitted from this main magnet to a housing unit of the magnetic resonance apparatus and from there emitted into the area surrounding the magnetic resonance apparatus.
Conventional housing units of magnetic resonance apparatuses have a single, hard-shell, such as rigid, housing shell unit made of different hard-shell shell elements. This can give rise to an unwanted gap between the individual shell elements facilitating direct sound-wave propagation in the area surrounding the magnetic resonance apparatus.